


【JayTim】Physical

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Jason Todd, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Tim Drake, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd, kind of dark?, water spot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 夜巡後，他們腎上腺素飆升，只想享受一場大汗淋漓的性愛。After patrol, all they want is having a wonderful sex with their lovers.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【JayTim】Physical

**Author's Note:**

> ＊靈感來自於Dua Lipa的Physical！！非常建議大家聽著它作BGM喔
> 
> ＊寫著寫著和自己本來想的有點不一樣了（
> 
> ＊只是一篇無腦PWP，確實會有OOC的，閱讀前請務必仔細看Tag，謝謝
> 
> ＊不小心又寫了八千多字的肉，我？？？？？

「操我......Jason......」房門關閉的一刻，Tim Drake終於按捺不住他的慾望，扯著Jason Todd的頭髮，把他的腦袋壓下來，獻上自己的雙唇。不等男生繼續控制主導權，Jason一把將男生的雙手舉至腦門之上，毫不憐惜地把對方用力地壓在門上，單手禁錮Tim的雙手。

後背幾乎是撞到門框上，Tim不住因疼痛而悶哼一聲，但二人的動作絲毫沒有停頓。Jason低著頭啃咬Tim的粉嫩的唇瓣，後者張嘴承受愛人狂亂的親吻，舌頭和對方的交纏，來不及吞噬的唾液自嘴角滑下，密封的空間裡只回盪兩人熱吻的聲音。

Jason的雙手不斷探進Tim的衣服內，觸碰到對方因經歷了一整夜的追捕而變得大汗淋漓的肌膚，熱得幾乎要燙到他的手，而只讓男人感到更加興奮，俐索地把對方的制服脫下來扔到地上。男生節雙手也跟上對方的節奏做著相同的動作，他們幾乎要對方的制服扯爛，但沒有人有心思還在意這種事。

相比他們的制服，現在對他們二人來說最重要的事只有對方，和伴隨腎上腺素飆升而同時溢出的情慾。正常來說，當普通人完成他們的工作後，不會再有任何精力進行任何事情，但他們兩個並不一樣，誰讓自己的男友就是自己的義警拍檔。他們在任務中的默契，每每讓他們只感受到和對方合作的愉悅，甚至讓他們感覺到再次愛上對方。於是每次他們解決了麻煩後，總是按捺不住要到他們最接近的安全屋中繼續大幹一場。

況且，有這麼辣的男朋友睡在自己的身邊，誰還需要睡覺？

他們的上衣很快就散落在地上，Tim的雙手放在Jason那寬闊的肩上，讓自己靠上對方同樣裸露在外的上身，他們交換著相同的熱度，受情慾之火而一直燃燒著的不只是他們的身體，還有他們的心。Tim十指興奮得陷入男人的肩上，用力地把對方往他們的卧室推去。Jason結實的臂彎把他的小紅島緊擁入懷，另一隻手則隔著對方的內褲搓揉著他的臀瓣。

Tim不斷在Jason的嘴巴中吐出微小的呻吟，全數都被對方吞嚥到肚子裡。在走往卧室的距離並不遠，但是他們跌跌撞撞的把東西撞到，甚至是連Tim的筆記本也被推到地上，然而他們沒有在意，只是繼續把自己的注意力投放在對方的接吻上。意亂情迷的Tim仰著頭張開嘴巴，眼神迷離地看著他的愛人正緊閉著雙眼，放縱地親吻自己。Tim靈活的舌頭故意勾到對方的上頜，不意外地聽到耳邊傳來沉重的呼吸聲。

相對身軀較小的男生再一次被男人推到門上，這次他被推到他們的房門前，再不情願Tim也只得放開自己掛在對方身上的一隻手，迷迷糊糊地反手找到門把的位置，手一扭動終於把門扉開啓。Tim順著靠在門邊的力氣，拉著Jason進入房間，讓男人背對他們的床鋪。雙手猛然用力，便把毫無防備的男人推在床上。

Jason的上身躺在柔軟的床上，雙腿則仍露在床尾外。男人任由他的小紅鳥跨坐在自己的胯間，感受著男生的兩片臀瓣夾緊了他那早就已經硬得要命的陰莖，纖細的腰肢靈巧地前後移動著，蹭磨得他不住從喉嚨發出似是野獸般的低吼。他們仍舊不滿足地和對方交換氣息，Tim低頭親吻著Jason，雙手捧在對方棱角分明的臉，讓自己可以在更好的角度下和對方接吻。

即使Jason仍穿著褲子，Tim仍然慾求不滿地扭動細腰，繼續撅著屁股磨蹭對方的陽具。Tim是首先結束親吻的那個人，只因他按捺不住了，情慾吞噬了他，燒紅了他眼睛。「拜託了Jason…....Jay...要....想要.......啊.......快點操我...... _拜託_......」Tim吐出濕潤的喘息，腦袋靠在男友的頸窩間，肆意地汲取對方的味道。雖然混合了血液和汗水的味道不算好聞，但那就是他的Jason Todd的味道。一般情況下他更希望可以控制一切不可控因素，但是在床上，他更樂意讓他的男朋友掌控一切，他需要讓他的男友照顧他。 **只有** 他的男友可以照顧他，而他確保Jason也是這樣希望的。

看到愛人略帶撒嬌意味的請求他，勾起了Jason獸性的一面，他只想要把他的男孩操壞，讓他說不出話來，把他的小紅島從頭照顧到尾。Jason因長年用槍械而充滿了厚繭的大手探進了Tim的內褲中，色情地搓揉著隆起的一片肉團，但並沒有阻止對方磨蹭他的動作，暗自享受對方鮮少露出那被慾火燃點起來的放蕩。另一隻手則插進Tim的髪絲間，溫柔地掃弄著對方微長的頭髪。Jason稍稍別過頭，讓鼻尖藏在男生的腦袋上，嗅著對方身上總是散發著那陣陣的香氣。

「 I've got you, baby bird.」Jason刻意壓低聲線在男孩的耳邊低聲說到，不意外地感覺到懷中的戀人無法自制地輕顫身軀。他吻過Tim的被汗沾濕的前額，親過男生緊閉的雙眸，然後含上對方敏感的耳垂。Jason可以清楚地感覺到嘴巴中那小巧的耳珠早就發燙，早就熟知愛人身上所有敏感點的他，並不為對方被自己逼出舒服的哼聲而驚訝，只是專心地把耳垂捲進舌頭中品嚐。

年輕的男生不住低聲地喊出男人的名字，毫不羞恥地擺動著他的屁股，一隻手探進對方的皮帶上，俐落地把它解下來，扯著對方的褲頭往下拉。Jason配合地稍微抬高了屁股，方便對方把自己的褲子脫掉，蹬著雙腿讓它滑到地上。現在他們身上就只剩內褲相隔，Jason抱著他的小紅鳥一同移動到床上，好讓自己可以靠在枕頭上。

漆黑的房間只靠室外的霓虹燈照射而勉強看清對方的臉，Tim在枕頭邊胡亂地探索隨便一枝潤滑液，把它放在觸手可及的地方，便瞇眼感受愛人在自己身上肆意地留下痕跡。他 **愛死了** Jason像條發情的狼一樣在自己的身體上烙下無數的標記，他也樂於不在別人面前多加掩飾。也許他應該羞愧，但他一次都從不為Jason感到羞愧，就像他現在也不為自己放盪地擺動腰肢感到害羞一樣。

Tim的陰莖早也已經硬了起來，即使隔著二人的內褲，他也可以感受到對方又長又大的陽具散發的熱度。而這讓他越發興奮，他比誰都清楚這根大家伙將會把自己帶到天堂，他伸出舌頭挑逗地舔著對方肩膀，如同小野貓一樣輕咬Jason。Tim的身體足夠敏感，他知道自己光是這樣的磨擦對方的陰莖也可以射出來。他並不需要觀察，也知道自己陰莖頂部流出的前列腺液已經他的打濕了內褲。

感覺到懷中的小獸挑撥著他的情慾，Jason呼出了戀人的名字：「Tim…...」在他們這段戀愛剛開始之前，Jason本還害怕自己野獸般狂野的一面會嚇怕他的戀人。但當他意識到Tim不僅是接受他的這一面，更是 **愛著** 他的這一面時，他再沒有一次隱藏過他的佔有慾，恨不得全宇宙都知道Tim是屬於 **自己的** 。

他毫不猶豫地咬上Tim白䀸的肩膀，耳邊傳來身上人興奮得倒抽了一口氣，尖牙陷入男孩的肩膀，食不知味地同時用舌頭舔過滲出的血珠，如同被伴侶標記的興奮讓Tim加快了搖擺的速度。快到了。Tim緊閉著雙眼，皺著眉頭，他知道自己快要射出來了。Jason聽著耳邊傳來逐漸變重的呼吸聲，知道懷中的小紅鳥快高潮，刻意用沙啞的聲音在對方的耳邊低喃：「為我高潮...鳥寶寶.......我乖巧的Timmy......」堅壯的腰部配合著對方擺動，一邊享受被戀人磨蹭的快感，一邊為他帶來更大的感覺。

聽到Jason的聲音，Tim終於不住咬著下唇，把今晚第一發白濁的液體射在他的內褲裡。Jason獎勵地輕吻著他泛紅的臉頰，舌頭舔過他咬著下唇不放的牙齒，直到對方鬆開嘴巴馬上滑進對方的口腔中，迎接他的是靈巧的粉舌，忘情地濕吻。

剛高潮過的身體仍很敏感，後穴傳來的痕癢讓Tim渴求更多，雙手撐在Jason的胸肌上讓自己可以站起來。Tim站在床上，故意在男友面前把自己的內褲慢慢地脫下來。雙手放在內褲的邊緣上，咬著唇瓣也止不住嘴角的笑意。他彎下腰，稍微側著身軀，緩慢地把內褲向下拉，確保躺在床上的男友可以清楚看到內褲上拉出那淫褻的白濁，也可以看見他那圓潤的股瓣。在把雙腿自內褲抽出來的時候，刻意蹬直腳踝，展露他沒有贅肉的小腿的線條。

眼看愛人在自己面前展示給自己看的小表演，Jason在自己發現之前便小聲地倒抽了一口氣：「操......」雖然Tim是故意如此撩撥Jason，但男生並不知道自己現在看上去有多色情。房外的霓虹燈照射在他的皮膚上，還在因高潮的快感而上下起伏的胸腔，被Jason弄得微亂的髪絲，眼波漫著情慾，情色地咬著被吸得紅腫的下唇。渾然天成的淫靡加上被霓虹燈的照射，似是在紅燈區出賣肉體的婊子，但Jason知道那是只屬於 **他的** 天使，只有他才可以看到的天使。

Tim脫掉內褲低著頭的時候，看到Jason還在內褲中的陽具用力地抖動了一下，他笑著分開雙腿坐在男人結實的大腿上，垂著腦袋隔著Jason的內褲親了親早就硬透的陰莖，為對方把他仍穿著的內褲脫下。Tim不意外地看到碩大的幾乎是解脫似的跳出來，打在他離得很近的臉上，順勢親了口敏感的頂端，才如同小貓般爬回Jason的懷中，讓男人的陰莖抵在自己的屁股上。

「喜歡你看到的？Mr. Todd？」Tim笑著在Jason的唇上獻上了晚上第一個不帶情慾的親吻，調皮地扭扭屁股讓對方可以磨蹭自己。Jason不輕不重地在Tim的屁股上打了一下，報以同樣的笑意，嘴角劃起一個魅惑的笑容：「當然了，Mr. Todd。」湖水綠的眼睛閃爍著危險的紅光，害得Tim的心漏了一拍。每次Jason露出這個表情的時候，他都會感覺到自己像是回到剛戀愛的時候，心跳跳得特別厲害。而他愛死了Jason喊他Mr. Todd，冠上對方的姓氏讓他感到難以形容的幸福感。

「鳥寶寶......」看到Tim害羞的小表情，讓Jason馬上放柔了表情，寵溺地捏了下男生的小臉又禁不住親上對方的唇瓣。他們享受著和對方交換甜蜜親吻的溫馨時光，然而不消片刻，他們又再度陷入慾火之中。Jason拍了拍Tim的屁股，後者馬上了然地轉過身，讓自己的腦袋靠到男人的大腿邊，自己的大腿跪在Jason的耳邊，放心地讓對方開拓小穴。他那深藍色的明亮眼眸緊盯住佈滿青筋的大肉棒，反射性地吞噬了倏然分泌出那過多的唾液。

Tim把過長的髪絲往耳背一勾，纖巧的手握在陽具的根部，毫不猶豫地把舌頭伸出來舔過滲出前列腺液的頂端。那熟悉的腥羶味道讓Tim不住把舌頭在碩大的龜頭上打轉，把屬於Jason的味道捲進嘴巴裡，不意外地感覺到手中的陰莖用力地抖動了一下。他小心地收起牙齒，張大了嘴巴把前頂含在口腔中，瞇著眼感受屬於他的男人的味道。他上下吞吐著Jason的粗長，光是吃下一半，Tim就已經可以感覺到對方的頂端已經抵在自己的喉嚨口上。他知道自己稍為多加努力，就可以讓對方操進自己的喉嚨中，可是那該死的Jason Todd居然還不碰他。

年輕的男生只得晃動著他的屁股，催促對方給他一點關注。聽見身後傳來低沉的笑聲，讓Tim忍不住翻了下白眼，不過對於自己男友小小的惡趣味還是可以原諒的。男生把嘴巴中的巨物吐出，把大腿分得更開，讓男人可以清楚看到張張合合的小嘴。「Jay......快點...舔舔我......求求你了...Jay......啊！」受慾望薰過的聲線意外地有些震抖，Tim開口前沒想到自己的聲線可以如此弱。在Jason終於用大手分開他的股瓣，濕熱的舌頭終於舔上了敏感的穴口時，男生不住發出了一聲甜膩的叫聲。

Jason的舌頭靈活地先在穴口打轉，確認把洞口已經打濕了才謹慎地把舌頭滑進緊緻的甬道中。早就痕癢不已的敏感後穴終於得到疼愛，Tim幾乎是顫抖著呻吟出聲。他把腦袋靠在Jason的大腿上，閉著眼享受被舌頭操弄的快感，男生可以清楚感覺到愛人的舌頭靈巧地舔過小穴每一吋嫩肉。 _這感覺真的太好了_ ，Tim可以感覺到自己身下的肉莖再次顫巍巍地站了起來，頂部抵在Jason的胸肌上。在快感的影響下，男生前後搖晃著腰肢，好讓對方可以舔得更深，同時靠磨蹭對方讓自己可以獲得更多快感。

「誰讓你停下來的？」這次換男人不滿了，他用力地打在男生的屁股上，在白嫩的股瓣上留下了一個紅色的掌印。疼痛讓Tim嗷的一聲叫出來，有點委屈地抽抽鼻子，才再次服務他的愛人。Tim來回舔著粗大的莖身，一手按摩著沉甸甸的囊袋，不時低下頭輕輕含著它們。不知刻意還是無意，Jason舔弄他後穴的聲很大，房間回盪著濕漉漉的吸吮和操耐聲。聽著色情的水聲，男生很快又覺得不足夠，眼見男人還沒有意欲用手指插進他體內，他不得不再次開口求他的愛人給予他更多，還在舔弄陰莖的Tim口齒不清地說：「Jay...嗯......想要你的手指.......啊...... _用力點_......」

無法看到身後狀況的Tim聽到後方傳來開啓潤滑油蓋子的聲音，同時Jason帶著玩笑意味的聲音響起：「那就要看你能做到甚麼程度了，公主。」言下之意無需多說，Tim馬上把嘴巴張開，再次讓Jason的碩大頂到自己的喉嚨口。突如其來的快感讓男人抽了一口氣，玩味地調戲他的愛人：「Fuck......你還真焦急啊，鳥寶寶。」Tim無瑕對他的話作出反應，滿腦子只有希望對趕緊插進體內的想法，來回上下吞吐了幾下就讓自己放鬆喉嚨，逐點讓巨物開拓自己的喉嚨。

深喉的感覺並不算好受，可是被佔有的快感足以讓Tim忘掉一切。姣好的臉頰皺起來，承受著被侵佔的感覺，Tim終於把Jason整根粗大的肉棒吞進去，鼻尖蹭在黑色的毛髮上讓男生不住抽了抽鼻子。「乖孩子.......Fuck...Timmy你...呼......真的是天生就該被男人操......真爽...」Tim想要反對對方的話，奈何他目前只能忍耐著下意識想要反嘔的感覺。

耳邊傳來擠出潤滑液的聲音，Tim才剛撅起屁股就感覺到男人的指頭終於插進去，快感讓男生不住從喉嚨發出呻吟聲，然而聲音被巨物擋住了。「好緊，Timmy......怎麼天天操你還是那麼緊...放鬆.......噓...」聽著Jason噓聲安撫他，Tim的身體比他的糊成一團的腦袋更快反應過來，漸漸放鬆身體，也沒有忘記繼續吞吐男人的巨物。在無法承受之前讓自己從對方的陰莖上抽出來，咳嗽著大聲呼吸著，讓氧氣灌回肺葉中，暗藍不止地滑下生理淚水。Jason已在他的體內多加了一根指頭，一前一後地移動，開拓他敏感不已的後穴。

沒過多久Tim又再次為對方深喉，這總讓他憶起Jason剛復活回來不久，他們第一次正常見面時，對方差點要把自己殺死的時候。Jason很危險，他甚至似是一頭野獸般兇猛，這是他對男人的第一印象。他現在還是覺得Jason很危險，但男人再也不會傷害他，而Tim很喜歡對方在性愛時的粗暴，喜歡讓身上留下由對方親手烙下的痕跡，無論是吻痕，咬痕，甚至是瘀青也好。Tim喜歡他上下的小嘴同時被男人佔有的感覺，這頭野獸現在和以後都是他的，而他也是屬於對方的。

「乖男孩，Fuck......Timbers，你的口技越來越好了......」Jason空閒的另一隻大手來回輕掃Tim的後背，男人稍微讓上身靠在床背上，好讓自己的手可以伸到對方的腦袋上。銳利的湖水綠緊盯著男孩在自己的身上吞吐著自己的巨物，然後稍稍垂頭，看著被自己的指頭操得鬆軟的後穴，輕易就可以容納第三根指頭。

感覺到差不多是時候了，Jason張開嘴巴低頭把男生的肉莖含在嘴巴裡，舌頭來回地舔過Tim粉嫩的陰莖。男人的雙手仍然沒有停下動作，插在後穴的指頭準確地按在敏感點上，另一隻放在男孩腦袋上的手則用力地往下按，健壯的腰來回往上頂，亳不留情地上下操弄著Tim的喉嚨。

過多的快感衝擊著Tim的身體，他被情慾的潮水推到慾火的深處，混合的窒息感讓他幾乎發瘋。Tim的雙手緊捏著Jason的大腿，努力地想要掙脫男人的箝制。可是對方只是繼續把他當成娃娃一樣操弄他，而他愛死了這樣的Jason。Tim可以感受到Jason的前列腺液直接自他的喉管滑下，加上身後傳來的快感，他難以呼吸，而他好舒服。男生身體不斷顫抖，十指捏進男人的大腿，Tim翻著白眼射了出來，每一滴白濁都被Jason吞進肚子裡。

Jason再用力地往Tim的嘴巴裡抽插了數下，也全數射到對方的喉嚨當中，Tim下意識地吞嚥著濃郁的精液，來不及喝下的白濁順著嘴角滑下來。當所有液體都射出來後，Jason終於放開了對男生的箝制，讓對方可以正常地呼吸。Tim的腦袋無力地躺在對方的大腿上，因為過於用力地喘著氣，導致被虐待過的喉嚨痛得不斷咳嗽，泛紅的眼角止不住滑下生理淚水。

「好男孩，你做得很好......」Jason獎勵地親著Tim輕顫的大腿，舔過沾在大腿上鹹濕的汗水，等待他的戀人緩過氣來。Tim抽著鼻子眨眨眼睛，看著眼前半軟的陽具，自然不過地捧著對方的陰莖，舔掉仍沾在上面的精液。直到把它清理乾淨後才轉過身，讓自己埋在Jason的懷中。

抱著懷中還在微顫的小紅鳥，Jason憐愛地親吻對方被汗水沾濕的髪絲，雙手來回輕撫Tim的後背，噓聲安撫他的男孩。「Timmy，你真的很棒......噓......」Tim撐起上身，讓自己的臉就這樣對在Jason的臉的上方，他微啓著嘴巴把舌頭吐出來，讓對方可以看見自己已經把他的精液都吞嚥掉。

Jason把Tim的腦袋壓下來，伸出舌頭迎上男生的，讓他們的舌頭在空氣中糾纏著。男生把額頭對在他的額角上，咬著下唇輕聲地說著：「還想要......」暗藍色的雙眼無辜地眨了眨，故意壓下屁股，磨蹭著半硬的陽具。他知道Jason只是射一次不足以滿足他的慾火，而男生也要不夠對方。

男人的雙手繼續輕撫Tim，知道自己無法說服眼前的小紅鳥：「你確定你可以嗎，鳥寶寶？你知道我不會停下來的。」Tim點點頭，在Jason組織出下句話之前，便已經把手向下探去，握著半硬的巨物直直地抵在自己的穴口上，順著角度慢慢坐下去。Jason雙手捧著男生的屁股，掌握著進入的速度，以防對方太急躁而受傷。當Jason完整地進入對方的身體時，他們情不自禁地同時低吟出聲。

「操......鳥寶寶你裡面好濕，好緊.......」穴肉緊緊地絞在Jason的肉棒上，即使已經被他用三根指頭擴充過，對他粗壯的巨物來說Tim的後穴還是太緊了。雖然被夾得Jason差點想要不顧一切地抽插對方，但他控制住自己，擔心會傷害到他的男生。然而他傳出的低吼出賣了他，而且深埋在體內的巨物甦醒過來，Tim知道Jason在努力抑制想要操弄自己的衝動。

被愛人填滿的感覺讓Tim不住舒服地闔上雙眼，享受著肉棒在體內逐漸脹大，輕聲地喚著戀人的名字：「Jay......嗯...舒服......」碩大很快再次變得堅挺，把小穴填得滿滿的，每一片皺摺都被撫平撐開。沉默著的Jason還在克制自己，不敢讓野性的一面在Tim還沒同意前釋放出來，即使他知道男生愛著他粗暴的一面。

Tim主動地開始上下搖動屁股套弄自己，側過頭輕輕在Jason的耳邊低語：「操我...Jay.....以你喜歡的方法操我......來吧...嗯....我是你的......你可以對我做任何事情......」他是誘惑亞當的夏娃，他們是天造地設的一對。得到允許的Jason終於按捺不住低吼出聲：「Timmy...你是我的。」Jason扭過頭面對窩在自己肩上的Tim，湖水綠準確地捕捉了那抹暗藍，Tim再次在那湖泊中找到危險的紅，而他正在毫不猶豫地投向那片紅沉下去，直到自己被那抹紅包圍著。

**危險、警示、血液、暴力、性愛，還有Jason Todd都是紅色的，而Tim Drake甘願沉醉其中。**

「是的......嗯...你的.......啊...我只...屬於你......」Tim意迷情亂地點頭同意，肆意地汲取Jason的氣味。在男人終於毫不自制地用力捏著他的臀瓣上下抽插他的時候，Tim也不加掩飾地發出甜蜜的呻吟。Jason攥著他屁股的用力程度讓男生知道一定會留下瘀青，可是吻痕、咬痕和瘀青，不都是屬於相同性質的事物嗎？

Jason低頭啃咬著男生的脖子，吸吮出一個又一個紫紅色的印記，偶爾舔過剛剛咬過對方的地方，下身有力地侵佔著屬於他的甬道。Tim側著頭好讓男人有更多空間可以在自己的身上留下印記，粗長的陰莖每下都抽到穴口再狠狠地插進去，總能準確地擊中男生的敏感點，惹得年輕的少年不住發出越漸高亢的呻吟。

夾在二人腹部之間，那根屬於Tim的肉莖舒服得再次站了起來，被頂出來的淫液打濕了兩人的腰腹。已經高潮過兩次的陰莖敏感得近乎發痛，然而更多的是無法抑制壓的那如同潮水的快感。「Jay...啊......啊...好舒服.......嗚...嗯.......喜歡......嗚......好爽........」被抽插得無法思考的男生無法組織話語，只能吐出亂七八糟的話語。

男人也沒有笑話他，只是咬著他的耳垂壓著聲音鼓勵他：「我也愛你...嗯......射出來，鳥寶寶.......為我射出來。」溫熱的氣息打在敏感的耳朵讓Tim受不了地顫抖，身體無意識地服從戀人的命令。攀上高峰的Tim，十趾捲縮在一起，四肢用力地緊纏在Jason的身上，迎接第三次高潮，粉莖只能射出稀薄的液體。

Tim舒服得在Jason的懷中流下了快感的淚水，一點一滴地打在柔軟的枕上。他的四肢還在夾在對方的身上，顫抖著感受Jason的陽具仍然毫不留情地在體內抽插，男人的大手則探到他們的腰間，指腹沾了仍帶著餘溫的白濁，粗暴地把帶有精液的指頭塞進男生的嘴巴中。Tim無力的雙手握住Jason的手掌，忘情地舔著對方的手指。

霓虹燈照得Tim有點虛弱幻，半瞇著的深藍無法阻擋眼睛的主人眼底不的情慾。粉舌伸出來勾過男人的指尖，歪著頭從下而上舔弄它，嘟起唇輕啜筆直的手指。Jason的大手有著槍粉和腥羶的味道，暴力而色情。Tim渾身散發著情色的紅，下身仍然緊咬著男人的陰莖。

享受著眼前美景的Jason覺得慾火燒得他的視線模糊，強壯的臂彎把對他來說過於瘦弱的男生緊捆在懷中，坐直了身軀。在不抽出肉棒的情況下，把Tim在自己的巨物上轉了一個圈，同時轉換了姿勢，讓男孩背對自己，四肢撐在柔軟的床鋪上，只讓屁股高高地抬著。

男孩沙啞地尖叫出聲，還在高潮餘過於韻中的敏感後穴無法承受如絲大的快感，眼淚再次盈滿水光，斗大的淚珠無法制止地流在暗紅色的床單上，留下一個又一個更深的印記。Tim的雙手攥緊了床單，彷彿那是救生的木頭一樣，只要捉住它就可以讓他不再沉醉在性愛當中。

然而Jason沒有給他逃離情慾的機會，就像他和Tim說的一樣，只要他開始了就不會停下來。內心的野獸還沒滿足，Jason還沒有要夠Tim。猛獸在和他的母獸狂亂的交配，他要在對方的身體中灌滿他的精液，要在對方的身體上烙下咬痕，讓Tim內外都充滿了自己的氣息和味道。

Jason低下頭欣賞著紫黑的粗壯陽具把他的男孩填得滿滿的，原本粉嫩的小穴因為狂野的插抽而變得紅腫。穴肉卻仍然淫蕩地緊咬著他的巨物，每次抽出來的時候都可以看到粉色的穴肉被拉出來，又因為自己的侵入而被操回體內。Jason迷戀地張開嘴，把舌頭從下而上舔敏感的背椎，咬上男孩似是被折翼的蝴蝶骨，狠狠地留下大小不一的咬痕。

房間回盪二人肉體激烈碰撞的聲音，還有Tim悶在枕頭中的呻吟，甚至是哭泣聲，每次抽出再狠狠地插入的快感讓Tim無法自制身體的震抖。無處可逃的男生只能無助地承受男人的佔有，這對他來說 _太多了_ ，他快要被對方的侵佔操弄得瘋掉。他的雙手胡亂地往後抵在男人結實的大腿，想要把對方推開，早就無力的雙腿嘗試往前移動，逃離男人的抽插。

然而這一嘗試逃避的舉動只惹怒了他的野獸，男人的大手狠狠地拍打在他的屁股上，Tim的雙手還扺在男人的大腿上，但他不住哭喊著不敢再往前移動，只能抽泣著向戀人求饒：「嗚...啊......不行了......Jay...嗚......啊.......太多....要...嗯......會死掉.......」可是求饒的說話已經無法平息猛獸的怒火，Jason雙手捏著男孩的盆骨把他撈回來，調整好位置後又再次粗暴地佔有他。

「你是我的，Timbo，你他媽的不准逃掉。」Jason讓自己伏在男孩的背上，龐大的身軀把男生的身軀緊緊地包在自己身下，精壯的腰持續有力地佔有男孩窄小的後穴，確保他的小獸無法逃掉。抽泣的Tim只得胡亂地道歉，希望戀人可以在這場又痛又舒服的性愛中饒過自己。

再一陣子猛烈的抽插後，Tim再次被操到要到達顛峰，可是已經射了好幾次的他已經再也射不出甚麼了。一陣強烈的感覺突然從小腹中湧上，Tim瞪大了眼睛，難以置信這種感覺。「Jay...不行.......啊...嗯.......要尿.......不行不行不行........Jay...啊.......嗚........不行...射不出來........嗯...放開...嗚...要尿出來了.........嗚....不要........」男生不是未被對方操尿過，只是每次都讓他無地自容，雖然知道Jason對於自己被操尿會特別興奮，但害羞的他還是嘗試掙脫對方的箝制。

Tim只感覺到體內的粗大又再脹大了一圈，Jason低著頭，用他那沙啞又低沉的聲音在他的耳邊中低語：「來吧，鳥寶寶.......尿出來...乖孩子......」男人的大手找到了男孩緊攥床單的雙手，溫熱的大手覆上Tim略小的手，十指緊扣著對方的。

「啊...真的不行........嗚...嗯......Jay.......」Tim試圖張大嘴巴深呼吸，讓自己平伏下來，不要再被尿意折磨，可是他受不了了。Jason把他操弄得太舒服，眼淚和唾液混合在一起打濕了枕邊，已經無法思考了。

男生倏然瞪大了眼睛，雙腿緊繃，渾身不斷地震抖，Jason知道他要再次迎接今天最後一次高潮了，猛然用力地抽插Tim開始縮緊的小穴。Tim無聲地尖叫著，肉莖先是滴下了數滴白濁，緊接著的便是淡黃的液體。「我愛你，鳥寶寶......」Jason緊抱著身下抽蓄著高潮的男孩，享受著緊緻的肉穴一圈圈地絞緊了自己的陽具，終於低吼著把精液灌進男生的後穴中。一發又發的白濁打在男生的穴道中，讓Tim不住地翻著白眼承受過激的快感。

二人在黑暗中喘著粗氣，逐潮在激烈的性愛中找回呼吸。Jason抱著Tim滾到床上比較乾淨的地方，讓男生可以躺在自己的胸腔上先好好休息。全身通紅的Tim的指尖攀在男人的肩上輕輕抓住對方，享受著Jason的大手按摩著他酸軟的身體。軟掉的陰莖仍埋在男孩的小穴中，Jason小心地把它抽出來，Tim毫不意外地聽到小聲的「啵」聲，感受著濃精自後穴中滑出來。

「我也愛你，Jason......」Tim抬頭親上Jason豐厚的唇角，又把自己埋在對方的胸口上。聽著男人比平日稍快的心跳聲，累透了的男生輕聲喃道：「......幫我清理乾淨.........」話畢已經進入夢鄉，Jason溫柔地笑看眼前的男孩，指腹掃過男生額上的髪絲，輕輕在對方的額角上留下一吻：「遵命，公主。好夢，我的鳥寶寶。」

他們的心跳一拍一拍，逐漸同步。


End file.
